He is always grinning
by Solo Maxwell
Summary: 1x2 (some 3+4) Heero meets Duo at boarding school...AU, a little OOC


The title is gay, but hey, so is the content of the fic! This is my first fic, so be nice, please! I had only seen Gundam Wing a few times before writing this (thanx Fi & Sin!) This is AU and slightly OOC. Yaoi.

He is always grinning!

PART ONE

Heero tried to pay attention to the Gym teacher but he couldn't keep his eyes off a boy with a long thick shiny braid. The guy was always grinning. After class, the boy caught Heero staring at him and for a second he stared back, then swung around and walked down the corridor to the hall. Their bags had arrived and now was the time to sort out the sleeping arrangements, the boys had to share their rooms with one other person, the names and room numbers were up on a notice board. Duo scanned the list of names and numbers, it read: Maxwell, Duo and Yuy, Heero, room 12.

Heero threw his bags onto one of the two beds; the other bed had a single bag on it, good he thought, I get the bed by the window. He heard a someone named Maxwell, Duo having a shower in the bathroom, he hoped he had someone who was house trained. At the last boarding school he had to share a room with a messy slob, he hated mess. "I wonder who this Duo guy is…"

The shower stopped and Heero looked about for something to do, he didn't want to seem as if was waiting to see who Duo was. The bathroom door opened, Heero caught sight of Duo in the mirror and gasped internally. It was him, that grinning guy. He was sort of relieved, Duo looked like a trustworthy person.

"Oh, hello, you must be Heero? I'm Duo Maxwell."

Heero offered a nod, nothing else, but inside, his heart was beating a little faster than normal.

Heero didn't sleep, he lay in the dark thinking. Why did he feel like this? The guy sleeping in the bed opposite him had barely said a word aloud to him. It was just said in his eyes, those big cobalt blue eyes. Heero decided to use the bathroom, he stopped to look at the sleeping boy before opening the bathroom door.

The sunlight was kept out by the thick curtains as Duo fished around for his other sock, he felt Heero's eyes on him, but didn't look up. Guys tend to stare at me for the first few days, he thought, it's the hair. He shrugged it off. He looked up however, when Heero walked into the bathroom, Duo drew in a sharp breath, maybe he wasn't staring because of his hair, it sure didn't feel a curious stare, it felt like an interested stare. He tried to dismiss that as well, maybe he wants a friend. Duo knew from Heero's attitude that he wasn't the sort that pines for friendship.

The bell tolled for breakfast, Duo headed down to the gym, he could not be bothered to get any food, he opted for a carton of juice, warm, but it hit the spot.

Heero opened the bathroom door and saw that Duo was gone, he must be a breakfast he told himself, he walked quickly to the food hall and helped himself to a glass of water and a piece of soggy toast. His eyes shot around the room, no Duo. He felt his heart sink, but ignored it.

After his breakfast, Heero headed down to the gym, he wasn't consciously looking for Duo and was surprised to see him on one of the running machines, he had a pair of headphones on and hadn't heard him come in. He gazed at him for a while then decided to walk up to him. He composed his face to his usual Heero look, blank and slightly cold, inside he was smiling. He walked around the front of the machine to make his presence known. Duo was so startled that he yelled and lost his pace, he tripped and flew backwards, landing on his head. Heero was shocked, then he pulled himself together, he ran round the back of the machine to help the boy. He found him lying in an awkward position with his eyes shut, there was a small pool of blood forming on the side of his head. Heero's heart skipped a beat, then he yelled for help. He felt Duo's neck for a pulse, his heart was beating fast and his breathing was shallow, he was out cold. "I am so sorry" he whispered.

The medic arrived after another boy had heard Heero's shouts and had informed the nearest member of staff. He found two boys, a pale looking Heero bent over an unconscious Duo. "I didn't move him, in case I hurt him further".

"You can come in now young man", "is he alright?" Heero inquired after Duo before the medic let him in, "he is sleepy and sore, but he should be okay, you don't need to worry lad, it was an accident". He breathed a sigh of relief, he had only known the guy twenty-four hours. 

He poked his head around the door and managed a cautious wave. "You okay?" Duo offered a quiet "Mmm" and closed his eyes. He wasn't okay, his head killed and his back was throbbing where he had landed in a strange position. Heero sat down and decided to sit a while, he felt he was responsible for Duo, he looked so fragile lying there. His breathing was short and sharp; his painkillers were wearing off. "Agh, Heero, I need a drink" he whispered. Heero looked around and saw a jug of water and a plastic beaker in the corner of the room. He jumped up and got the jug and beaker, set them down on the table near the bed and poured a little water into the beaker. "Can you sit up?" "…Think…so, yep" (whispered), Heero slid his arm round Duo's neck and supported him as he sat up a little way, Dou winced and opened his eyes, he closed them again, afraid that Heero might see that he had teary eyes, he didn't want him to think he was soft. Heero saw this and decided he was brave. He lifted the beaker up to Duo's lips and tipped it back slowly, he had enough to wet his mouth. "Thanks…I can't…finish…" "It's okay, shhh" Heero set him back down slowly and he cried out in pain "aghh my head", Duo raised his hand to the side of his head. "I'll get the medic, hang on a sec". Heero ran out of the door and called the medic. "What is it?" "Look, he's in a lot of pain, are you sure he is okay, his speech is all slurry and broken…can you give him more painkillers? "Let me take another look at him, hang on…I think he is okay, he has concussion and a nasty cut to the side of his head, his back is bruised as well, I will get him some more pain killers in a moment." Heero nodded and returned to Duo's bedside. He had his eyes shut but was awake. "The medic will be along in a moment to give you some more pain killers", "I am sorry about what happened…" Duo opened his eyes and looked up at Heero. He winced and tried to speak "…hey…was an ac…accident…you...aghh…"

"Don't try to speak." Heero looked up as he heard the medic come in with the medication. "This will knock him out for a while, you can stay until he is asleep if you wish." Heero nodded and sat next to Duo as the medic gave him the injection. Heero smiled at Duo as he opened his eyes in surprise at the sharp sting, "sleep well…" Duo's eyes blinked, then dropped slowly as the powerful drugs started to work. He didn't try to resist; he slipped quietly into a painless sleep. Heero placed his cool hand upon Duo's forehead; his face displayed a look of mixed concern and guilt, and sat back down next to him. The medic nodded and left the room. Heero would wait until Duo awoke. 

Heero awoke with a stiff neck; he had fallen asleep in his chair. The sound that had awoken him was Duo. He was still in a deep sleep, beads of sweat were dotted across his forehead and his was murmuring. Heero sat forward and stared at him, listening carefully: "...no, no...please, don't, somebody, help me please…" He became silent. He must be delirious thought Heero.

Duo opened his eyes, he was in a hospital bed. "Duo? Are you awake?" He looked to his side and saw Heero, his new roommate. He looked as if he had been awake for two days; his forehead was fraught with worry. "Duo, are you feeling okay?" Duo nodded and tried to sit up. "Agh" he sat up slowly, Heero moved forward to help him. "I wanna get up." Heero knew he would be all right. The medic came in to check Duo, and told Heero to take him out for some fresh air.

Duo and Heero made their way slowly down the stairs, outside into the grounds. Duo stopped and took a breath. He made his way to a bench and slumped down painfully. "Sorry, I feel giddy", "I'm not surprised, you fell off a running machine moving at full speed and landed on your head." Duo laughed "ouch!"

That night Duo was back in his quarters with Heero. He took a cool shower to rid himself of the slight feverish feeling he had from the drugs. He undid his braid and shook it free, allowing the water to cascade over it. He squeezed a large blob of shampoo into a cupped hand and gently massaged it into his tender scalp, grimacing as he caught his wound. He made sure the dried blood was removed and rinsed the shampoo out, this was the part which was time consuming. As he rinsed his hair, he reached for his shower gel and washed, inspecting his bruised body. When he was done he turned the shower off, gently squeezed the water from his hair and wrapped himself in a towel. He left the bathroom and entered the sleeping area where Heero was typing on a laptop computer. Duo noticed he closed the programme he was working on. Duo went to his side of the room and started to dress.

Heero saved and closed his diary. He caught sight of Duo's back in the mirror as he dressed; he was black and blue. He felt a pang of guilt, but he knew it was an accident. Duo didn't blame him.

The sound of Duo speaking awoke Heero again; he was saying the same sort of thing he had said when he was in the medical suite. Heero sat up and listened to his cries. He decided to wake him. He walked over to his bed, kneeled beside him and gently shook him. "Duo, Duo, wake up", "whaaaaat!" Duo started up. "Heero, what is it?" "You were talking in your sleep", "sorry" he rolled over onto his other side. Heero frowned and went back to bed.

At breakfast Duo was grinning again, Heero wasn't smiling externally, but if you looked into his eyes, you could see they smiled. Duo and Heero sat at a table with four other people, Duo being the life and soul of the little gathering, he didn't shut up! Heero felt a pang of jealousy and sat in silence, thinking, at least Duo was better, he could stop worrying. The others at the table had introduced themselves as Quatre, Trowa, Releana and Wufei. The blond girl, Relena kept trying to make eye contact with Heero, so he stared at his Weetabix, finding them more interesting. After breakfast the school routine began, gym, then maths. Duo wasn't up to his usual standard, but he joined in. He was deft and fast on the basketball court. Heero found he liked his technique. After gym, Quatre snapped Duo up and sat next to him in maths class. Heero tried to dismiss it, but inside he felt a surge of anger. 

At break Heero saw Trowa and Quatre with Duo, Duo waved him over smiling. Who could resist that? He trudged slowly over to them. He looked at Quatre and Trowa. Trowa was tickling Quatre and he was giggling. Duo laughed. Heero sighed, they didn't want Duo, he managed a small smile, the corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

At tea, Duo was missing, Heero got two cartons of drink and took a sandwich, he left the food hall and climbed the stairs to his quarters. He found Duo lying on his bed, his eyes shut, his hair loose. Was he asleep? "Hey, you awake sleepyhead?" No response. It was his first day back at lessons, the guy must be tired, he thought. He took a long shower, when he was done he returned to the room to find Duo in the exact same position, his face was pink. He walked over to him, slightly concerned. His head was dotted with sweat, like it had been in the medical suite. He leant over him, brushed his fringe aside. He stirred, no one ever touched his hair. "I'mmm hot" he slurred. Heero got up and opened the window by his bed. "D'ya want to lay on my bed, it's by the window?" Duo nodded, and stood up, then sat down again. "Aghh, giddy" moving his hand to his head. Heero put his arm around his shoulder and helped him up. He set him down gently and fetched one of the cartons of orange. "You need something to keep you going, have you eaten?" Duo shook his head, "that is probably why you feel giddy, baka". "Hang on, I'll go get you something to eat". Duo shook his head "No". "Yes" Heero replied and left the room. When he returned Duo was gone. "Duo…?" He heard a sound from the bathroom. Duo was trying to open the drink, his hands shaking. His face was death-white with a red tinge on his cheeks. "Kuso! You look terrible, what are you trying to do? Here let me help you". He took the carton from him, put in on the sink, turning just in time to catch Duo as his knees buckled. He was burning hot. He picked him up, carried him to the bedroom. He murmured something as Heero lifted him. Heero propped him on the bed as he pulled his black jumper off. His eyes were diverted for a moment; he had a lovely body. Snap out of it, he ticked himself off. He laid Duo down and walked over to his drawers. Most of Duo's shirts were black. Heero went to his own chest of drawers and pulled out a light cotton shirt. He sat Duo up again and dressed him in the cool garment. "Be okay for a moment?". He turned and walked out of the door, and bumped into Wufei. "Wufei…?" he took a guess at the name. The black-haired boy nodded. "I need you to go and get a medic for my friend, we are in room 12. Relena came up behind him "what's going on?" Heero replied "Duo, he is not right…I left him, I had better get back". Relena smiled "do you want me to come?". "No" He spun around and walked back down the corridor, leaving her puzzled.

Duo was alone and scared. His body felt like it didn't belong to him, he didn't understand, he had made a full recovery from the nasty fall… Heero walked in and sat next to him. He closed his eyes, he would be all right, his friend was here. 

People whispered, Heero wanted to know what was going on The medical suite was top rate, he didn't need to worry, but he wanted to know Duo if was okay. He hadn't had a friend who had made him smile before, hell, nothing made him smile.

The medic asked him to come into the corridor out of Duo's room. He proceeded to explain what was wrong. "When Duo fell last week, he hit his head and his back as you know", yeah Heero thought, I did that to him. "His head is healing nicely but…we missed a problem, he landed quite badly on his back". Heero drew in a breath, waiting. "Some of the nerves in his back were bruised, that is quite common with that sort of fall, but we didn't know the extent of what he had done". He paused. "He has inflamed nerves, he should have stayed in bed a while longer, the inflamed nerves have been aggravated, he has a fever in the spine". The medic saw the look of aghast on the boy's face. "We are doing everything we can, don't worry, he should be fine if he rests and takes the right medicine…" Heero didn't hear the rest of what the medic said. "I want to sit with him, he…he is my best friend". The medic smiled. "That's fine, no other visitors though." He cast an eye on a little group standing a little way down the corridor.

Heero went back to his quarters and fetched his laptop and a few other things. He remembered Duo's hair was down and a mess. In the short time he had known him, he had learnt Duo loved his hair, and was fanatical about keeping it neat, he was also funny about people touching it, it was too intimate. He picked up Duo's comb and brush from the bathroom, looking for a tie to fasten the end. Returning to the medical suite he sat at Dou's side. This was his fault after all. "Duo" he whispered cautiously, "Duo, can I brush your hair for you?" Duo opened his eyes a little, smiled at Heero and nodded. "I'll be careful…". He looked at the mass of silky shiny hair; it was knotted in places where Duo had been lying on it. Where did he start? He decided to take it right from the top. Duo opened his eyes wide and looked at Heero, that had hurt. "Start at the bottom" he whispered. "Oh, sorry, I haven't done this before." Duo smiled, he was glad someone had offered to braid his hair, having it swirled all around him made him feel too hot. 

Heero concentrated, he combed the ends, then worked the brush through slowly as he had seen Duo doing before. He noticed that Duo had fallen asleep, it was late. Heero finished the left side and had to move to the other side of the bed. Duo was lying on some of his hair, he lifted him carefully and whisked all his hair to the left side. He proceeded to brush it. It was so thick and soft, as he brushed it, he noticed the smell of the shampoo on his hair, he always smelt it in the bathroom after Duo had been in there. All he could manage was a loose braid, it was all wobbly, at least it was tidy now. He fastened the end with a piece of black ribbon. Duo refused to use elastic in his hair.

He sat back in the chair, tomorrow was Saturday, no lessons, he could sit here all night. He was glad. He picked up his laptop and accessed the word processor, and opened his diary. He started to type, the keys were softly clicking as he poured his heart out to his electronic companion, presumably about the sleeping boy in the hospital bed.

The medic popped his head round the door to see two sleeping boys. He went away, then returned with a blanket to put over the boy in the chair. He checked Duo's IV Drip and left the room.

Heero awoke to the sound of a medic coming in. Sun was streaming in through the window. "What time is it?" he asked. He learned that it was just gone nine a.m. The medic stood over Duo with a hypodermic needle,, "Duo, you are going to feel a little stab in your arm" said the medic softly, pushing the needle into his vein. Duo awoke with a bolt, it stung. The medic finished, checked the drip and his temperature. Duo looked at Heero and fell asleep again. Heero left the room. He had been there when Duo had woken up, now he could go and have something to eat.

He walked into the canteen, immediately, Wufei and the others surrounded him, they wanted to hear how Duo was doing. "He is not 100% but I think he should be all right." Quatre saw that Heero was upset and directed the others to a table to eat their breakfast. Quatre walked over to Heero as he selected a bowl of Cornflakes. "You like him, don't you, Heero?" Heero's eyes widened and he slowly rose his face to meet Quatre's. "What?" Heero tried to offer a puzzled look. "You do!" "Oh, Heero, it is not a bad thing to have a friend" Heero breathed an internal sigh of relief. He thought he had meant something different. The something he didn't want to admit to himself: how he felt about the boy who was always grinning, the bright eyed boy with the long braid. He forgot his breakfast and left the hall. Quatre smiled to himself…

Heero stood over Duo, Duo heard him, but was too woozy to speak or open his eyes. He heard the soft tapping as Heero had retreated to the chair and wrote in his diary…

__

…I don' understand, he is so special…

PART TWO

The start of the holidays, great, he was now strong enough to get back into the gym. The medics had forbidden him up until now, until he was fully recovered. Heero had been so gentle towards him while he was sick, now, he was never around and he never smiled. Heero came in late every night and sat for hours at his laptop. They were friends, Duo had accepted that he wasn't very talkative and Heero had accepted that Duo was a little loud.

Tonight was different, however. Duo came in from his workout, hair flying everywhere. Heero turned and looked at him. "Hi Heero!" Heero looked concerned. "Are you sure you are up to that?" He still cared, he is not as cold as he wants people to think. " I am fine, don't worry" Heero grunted and returned to his laptop. Duo smiled. He headed for the bathroom and ran a shower. Damn, I had just got the water the right temperature, thought Duo. "Heero!" he yelled, "Heero, I've got no shampoo, can you lend me some?" "Heero!" He can't hear me. Duo turned the water off, opened the shower door and ran out, dripping wet, his hair hanging over his shoulder. He opened the door and popped his head out. "Heero, are you deaf? Do you have any shampoo, I've run out?" He looked at Duo, he was all wet, he looked good. "Yeah, sure, in the cabinet", "great, I owe you one". He got the shampoo and continued his shower. Heero saved his diary and left the room, assuming Duo would be ages in there. He walked down the halls, out into the grounds and along to the pool. He sat and stared at his reflection, thinking. He did like Duo, he was ready to admit it. He looked down at the object in his hand. He had picked up Duo's hairbrush without thinking. He smiled.

Duo finished his shower and returned to the room. He looked for his brush, he found his comb, but couldn't find the brush. "Where is that thing…?" Maybe he had left in on Heero's desk. He walked over to where Heero's laptop was open. He glanced at it, not meaning to read it, his eyes focused upon his own name:

__

…DUO…

His name was in block capitals, numerous times throughout the sentences. He didn't mean to read it. He sat down, reading:

__

…he is so beautiful, I can't keep my eyes off him…like when I stared at him for that first time in Gym class…

He didn't want to read any more. He raised a hand to his mouth, heard Heero walking down the corridor and fled into the bathroom, locking the door. He looked at his reflection, his eyes were wide…wide with fear? Shock?

Heero realised he had left his diary open on the desk, he didn't want Duo to read that! He quickened his pace. He opened the door to find everything as he left it. Duo in the bathroom, laptop on the desk. He closed it protectively and put it away. 

Duo was pacing up and down. He had heard Heero come in. Inside his head he was ranting and raving. What is this, I don't get it, Heero and me, me and Heero?!!!?!?!?!?! He burst out of the bathroom, his wet hair hanging down almost to the backs of his knees, his long fringe in eyes. "I… hello…erm…yeah…me…seeing Quatre, bye" and ran out the room. Heero sniggered, Duo was being Duo.

Quatre jumped up, someone was banging on the door. Trowa pulled him back down. "Finish reading me the story koi". The banging on the door continued. Duo yelled:" Let me in, let me in, it's me, Duo…" Quatre jumped up again, he always had to help a person in need. He opened the door to a wide-eyed Duo. Trowa moved behind Quatre and put one of his hands on his shoulders. "Duo, come in, are you all right?" "NO?" Duo didn't know. Quatre looked at Trowa, he understood, brushed Quatre's face with his lips and left the room, closing the door behind him. "Sit down, Duo". Duo plonked himself down on the bed, put his head between his knees and made some strange sounds. He gave him a moment to calm down, then asked him what was wrong. Duo told him about what he had seen on the laptop. Quatre sat next to him. Duo looked at him. " I know I had no right to look at that, it was personal, but, I was looking for my hairbrush…agghhhh, what am I going to do?" Quatre smiled and took his hand. "Tell me how you feel about Heero." Duo, had no answer for once. He paused in thought. "I…I like him…but…" He looked up in thought. "Maybe …" he looked for his braid and realised his hair was wet and flowing all around him. He stood up. "I had better go and sort myself out, will you come with me Quatre, I don't think I can look Heero in the eye at the moment." Quatre nodded.

Heero heard a loud conversation about hair coming up the hall. He turned round when Duo and Quatre walked in the door. Heero looked at Duo's hair. Duo acted as if was a natural reflex and poked his tongue out. Heero tutted. He had been worried for a moment, what if Duo had read his diary. He obviously hadn't. He was his usual self. He smiled at Quatre and turned out of the room, taking his laptop with him. Duo pounced on his brush and started to brush his hair slowly. He and Quatre talked until they heard Heero's footsteps in the hall.

Heero was awakened again that night by Duo crying out. He hadn't done this fort a while, Heero thought it was a side effect of the pain killers he had to take (Heero had only known Duo for a few days before the running machine incident). Duo was tossing and turning, then he yelled "nnnoooooooo!!!!" Duo sat bolt upright. Heero turned on the light. Duo looked at him, them ran to the bathroom, locking himself in. He was crying, he couldn't hide it, his body was shaking and he was sobbing aloud. He hated himself for it. "Baka, it's just a bad dream" he said to himself. Heero pounded on the door. Duo flushed the toilet to muffle his sobbing as he tried to compose himself. He turned off the light, unlocked the door and sat on the side of the bath. There was no point ignoring Heero, he would break the door down.

Heero opened the door to find Duo sitting in the dark, sniffing. "Give me a minute." Heero sat next to him, looking at the wall. "What is the matter Duo? I heard you talking in your sleep when you were sick." Duo sighed. "Bad memories, I guess." "Memories of what…?" Duo hesitated. "Things I don't want to talk about." Heero patted him on the back, and left his hand there. He put his arm around his shoulder, as a friend as they both stared at their feet. To Duo, the touch felt electric. He gasped.

PART THREE

Quatre had to tell Heero, he just had to. He had to get these two sorted out. He knocked on the door of number 12. Heero yelled for him to come in. Quatre saw that Heero was alone. "Heero, I have to tell you something important." He had his full attention. "Duo read part of your diary by mistake, that was what the other night was about." Heero covered his face with his hands. "No, no ,no." "Heero, don't worry, I knew." "Yes, but Duo didn't!" He was angry with himself for snapping at Quatre. "Sorry, I am…" Quatre sat on Duo's bed. "I don't think he minds, he is more worried about having read your diary, it was a mistake" Heero sighed. "What do I do Quatre????" Quatre shrugged and smiled, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Quatre was pleased. Duo knew about Heero's feelings and Heero knew he knew. He licked his lips at the thought of the tension in their room tonight and chuckled.

PART FOUR

Duo sat on the edge of the swimming pool, dangling his bare legs over the side. His trousers lay on a bench and he had a long black tee shirt on. Heero saw him and decided to join him. "Tell me about your dream Duo" he said as he sat next to him. Duo sighed. He looked at Heero's face reflected in the water, he was gazing at Duo. Duo did a brave thing, he grasped his feelings and decided that he felt something in his heart for Heero. He leaned across and kissed him on the cheek. It was Heero's turn to gasp. He looked at Dou, astounded. Duo leant his head on Heero's shoulder, Heero hesitated, should he put his arm around Duo? He did, slowly. Duo closed his eyes and began to tell him about his dream.

Duo's parents had been killed in a fire; he lived on the second floor in an apartment block. The fire had started in the underground car park. "I remember smoke and screaming, I couldn't see, I couldn't breath…" Heero bit his lip, "My father tried to break open the windows and call for help...b…but there were security devices on them, the kind that prevent kids falling out, you know" Heero nodded, he felt Duo's body shaking as he held back the tears. "…The fire must have been in the halls, we couldn't get out…" "…A fire officer put a long ladder up against the window, my mother tried to climb out…the window didn't open enough…" Duo paused to compose himself. "My father shouted at my mother, he picked me up…he managed to squeeze me through the gap…the fire officer grabbed me by my hair. I was screaming, no, no, no…my mother was screaming…I never saw them again…I…" Duo leant his head into Heero's chest and blinked away his tears. "Sorry." Heero said, stroking his head. Duo was overwhelmed by grief and with fear, he was scared for what he felt, he felt something for Heero. He jumped into the pool and swam to the other side. Heero didn't follow him. He watched him get out, automatically wring his hair out and trudge out into the garden in his tee shirt. Heero went the opposite way, smiling. 

Duo waited until Heero had gone indoors, he wiped his tears away, cursing himself. Soft baka. He went indoors, instead of going to his quarters; he went to the gym. There were some soft gym mats in the cupboard, he laid down on them, he needed some privacy to calm down a little and do some thinking.

Heero walked up to his quarters to write in his diary. He wasn't scared of the feelings he had any more. He really liked Duo.

Duo was scared of his feelings for Heero, he liked him, but he didn't know if what he felt was more than friendship. That was a lie and he knew it. There is no point lying to yourself Duo, he thought. He really liked Heero.

"Maybe I am falling in love with Duo."

"Maybe I am falling for Heero."

Heero fell asleep waiting for Duo to return. A shuffling at the door woke him up. He looked at the clock. It was four a.m.

Duo stopped at the door, looking at it for an answer. It was no use, the only way he would find out if Heero was in there would be to open the door. He opened it and walked in. Sure enough Heero was there, sitting up in bed. Duo looked at his feet. "Where did you go? It's four in the morning." Duo looked at him apologetically; he broke the tension with his lovely grin. Heero smiled at him, who couldn't. "I need a wash, I stink of swimming pool" announced Duo. He headed to the bathroom, turned on the shower and then changed his mind. It was the summer holidays, he would have a bath, he hadn't had one in ages. First he washed his hair over the shower, then ran the bath. He stripped off his top and looked around for another ribbon. "Heero, can you see any ribbon lying around?" he hollered. He heard him scrabbling around, then a knock at the door. "Can I come in?" He asked. "Yep…" Heero saw Duo wrapped in a towel, his clothes in a heap on the floor. If he didn't ask now, he might loose his chance. "Can I join you?" "…to save water and all" . Duo didn't have a clue what to say. He took the ribbon and tied his hair into a ponytail thing. To his knowledge, the only person who had seen him totally naked was his mother. "…erm, okay, I…er, hmm" Heero put his hand on Duo's shoulder, "if you don't want me too, I won't be offended." No, thought Duo, I like this guy a lot, he obviously likes me. I won't be a coward. "Sure, get in!" Duo lost his towel, jumped into the bath, sending water everywhere. "I don't think I need a bath now, I have just had a shower!" Duo grinned at him. Heero undressed and got in carefully. The excuse was to save water after all, it would defeat the object if it all fell on the floor.

The ribbon didn't stay in for long, Duo was a little glad, he was now covered up as his wet hair hugged his body. Heero sat behind Duo, he held him at the shoulders and turned him to face him. He brushed Duo's fringe out of his eyes, Duo looked down. Heero put a finger under Duo's chin to make him look up. Their eyes met. Duo saw that Heero was a little scared, just as he was. This made him feel better. Duo leant forward and kissed Heero on the lips. Heero was glad he made the first move on both occasions. The kiss was short and sweet. Duo turned away from him. Heero grabbed him, turning him to face him again, "kiss me again, it was like being kissed by an angel" Duo closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed him again. Only this time for longer, he stopped, looking at Heero, he was smiling and had his eyes shut. Duo kissed him again, a proper kiss. Neither of them had done this before, but it felt right…

PART FIVE

Duo dressed in black, Heero dressed in white. Each with an arm around the other, they knocked on Quatre's door. They dropped their arms as he opened the door. "Hi, come in." Quatre, Trowa and Wufei had planned to go to a carnival. They had asked Heero and Duo along at the last minute. Quatre's face lit up as he turned around to find them entwined around each other, Dou and Heero, both happy, their heads together, leaning on each other. They had gotten together on their own accord. He smiled again. "Trowa and Wufei are waiting in the garden, shall we go?" Heero and Duo nodded. Duo walked out of the door. Quatre winked at Heero, Heero's eyes followed his grinning boy.

At the carnival, they rode everything, not always paying (Quatre seemed to know everyone!). As they were queuing for the roller coaster, Relena spotted Heero. She leaned across to her friends "Watch and learn ladies, that is officially mine!" She spoke of Heero as a piece of top class meat. She switched her hips and came up behind him. "Hellllloo Heeeeeeeeero" She purred, trying to be sexy. "Are you drunk?" he answered. "No, silly." "Let's ride this thing!" She pulled him to the front of the Que. and bagged a car. She sat down and fastened the strap, patting the seat next to her. "Wufei" Yelled Heero, "Want a free ride?" Wufei slipped in beside Relena, his face calm. Relena's was a picture, she hated roller coasters, and she hated Wufei. Duo heard Relena's screams over all others. "It's either Wufei or the ride!" Quatre giggled. 

When the ride was over, they saw a trembling Relena leaning on Wufei's arm. He deposited her in a heap next to her friends, who were giggling. She glared at Heero. She saw his arms around another girl. She looked more closely. He had his arms around another boy? That braided boy! Her heart fell. She had promised herself earlier, she would flirt with Heero. If that didn't work, she would flirt with Duo. She turned a bright shade of red, gathered up her loyal sheep and strutted off (it would have been perfect if she was wearing heels and one of them had broken off…but she wasn't). "What did you do to her Wufei?!" Trowa asked. He looked at him, calm, collected. "I made sure justice was done." Everyone laughed. Sure Wufei was scary, but not that bad, he had a good heart.

Duo and Heero. Heero and Duo. Heero liked the sound of that. He held tighter to Duo as they walked home. Duo didn't pull away. Heero felt good inside. Duo felt confident. He likes me…

PART SIX

Heero sat on his bed, looking at Duo. Duo sat on his bed, looking at Heero. They both stood up at the same time, as if to mimic each other's moves. Duo remembered when Heero had looked after him in the medical suite. The way he held me. He was gentle but in control. Duo liked being in control himself, but he decided to let Heero take the lead. He relaxed, and dropped his guard. He just stood there and closed his eyes. Heero stared at him. What is he doing? Duo waited, he remained motionless. Heero couldn't take it. He grabbed Duo. Duo gasped. Heero smiled. Duo was his. They were so close, Heero could smell Duo's shampoo. He pushed Duo's braid over his shoulder to move it out of the way. He ripped his shirt off. Duo gasped again as he was thrown to the floor. Heero kissed him and… 

Duo opened the window next to Heero's bed, he stuck his head out and breathed deeply. The night air was warm and the stars were out. Duo popped his head back in and grabbed Heero. "Put something on" said Duo as he dressed in his black pants and Heero's white shirt. Heero looked at him as he pulled on his white pants and Duo's black shirt. It was the last few days of the holidays. Duo took his hand and pulled Heero through the doorway, down the stairs and out by the pool, where Duo first planted an angle whisper on Heero's cheek. Duo walked around the pool and into the garden. Heero followed him. Duo stopped and laid on the grass, looking up at the stars. Heero lay down next to him. Duo moved closer to him, he wasn't grinning, he looked serious. Heero wrapped his arms around Duo, Duo pulled in closer. He closed his eyes and moved his mouth to Heero's ear. He felt him breathing, his heart beating. Duo took a breath and whispered into Heero's ear "I love you Heero Yuy". Heero was shocked, Duo had been waiting to say it all day, he could tell. "I love you more Duo Maxwell". Heero looked at Duo, he was grinning. What he loved about him the most was that he was never afraid to show his emotions. When he was happy, Duo was always grinning.

END 


End file.
